The Horror in Reality
by SeverinadeStrango
Summary: Everyone thinks the demented and possessed necromancer Seveira DeathSword is dead and gone. She is. Kind of. Not really... This is the sequel to my story I've got the Blackest Heart. I use characters and ideas from that story, so you might get rather confused if you haven't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is the first chapter of the promised sequel to I've got the Blackest Heart!  If you haven't read it, please do so now, as I use characters and pieces of the plot from the previous story. **

**For those of you that have read the first story in this series, just a notification: The chapters will be MUCH shorter and you can expect them to come much quicker. **

**That's all, so thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**The Horror in Reality**

By: SeverinadeStrango

A Wizard101 fanfiction

Summary: Everyone thinks that the demented Necromancer Seveira is dead and gone. She is. Kind of. Sequel to The Blackest Heart, in case you haven't read it. Constructive criticism is welcome but if you flame my story I WILL FLAME YOU. Got it? Good.

Disclaimer: Then again, I FREAKING DON'T OWN WIZARD101. So _leave me alone… _(hahaha jk, but I still don't own Wizard101)

Author's Note: Definitely NOT FOR LITTLE KIDDIES. This is a Horror/Supernatural story. If you are grossed and/or creeped out by zombies, dead bodies, or murdering spirits, DON'T READ THIS. (On the other hand, though, if you like that bittersweet tragedy...please do read...)

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Boris Tallstaff sighed. It had been a long and exhausting day at the Wizard City Library. Ever since the word of what happened to Seveira DeathSword got around, almost every other wizard was checking out ten to fifteen books each on how to defend against dark magic. They also tried to find out as much as they could about the history of dark magic, to avoid possible encounters in the future.

The shelves had been stripped empty. There were as much as two hundred and eight requests on a single book. The line had been so long it had stretched all the way to the fairgrounds. The amount of work poor Boris had to do was mind-blowing. But the day was over….

The gray-haired diviner ran down the restricted section until he came to the back wall. And there it was. Finally, he had a chance to examine this deadly yet mystifying artifact. Sitting in the old glass cabinet was a long, glowing black sword. He ran a finger down the edge of the cabinet. About a week ago, a necromancer by the name of Malorn Ashthorn came by and dropped it off, saying to use extreme caution. Whatever. It was just an old sword, right?

No. It was MUCH more than that. Little did he know…

Turning around, Boris headed back towards the lobby of the library. He could study it tomorrow, the library was closed on Sundays until noon.

_Whoosh._

Boris turned around, alerted to the strange sound. Deciding that it was one of the candles going out, he kept walking.

_Whoosh. _

There it was again. The candles were new; they couldn't be going out like this! Slightly scared, he kept walking, but sped up a bit.

_WHOOSH._

He turned around and finally saw the source of the noise.

"AAAAAARGH!"

[THUD].

* * *

**So...if you think about it, this chapter is kind of like a "guess-what's-gonna-happen" thingy. **

**Chapter two is ready...but please review! :) **

**It'll be up sooner if you do...*evil-ish grin***

**- Severina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story, I've only put it up there for two days and already a lot of people like it! You did review (thank you SO MUCH for that) so I'm keeping my end of the bargain and posting the next chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

It was almost opening time. With a mighty tug, Harold Argleston pulled open the doors to the library and propped them open. No doubt today would be an extra busy day. There were no classes on Sunday, so the students would be taking advantage of the opportunity. Thank goodness he had his trusty assistant Boris to help him….

Harold was just about to let the wizards at the door, unleashing the chaotic mass that would give him more grey fur than a normal decade, when he stepped on something soft.

The librarian looked down.

There, under his feet, was the dead body of Boris Tallstaff.

Suddenly, Harold couldn't breathe. He felt like he had just swam a mile without any air, someone might as well be stepping on his lungs. A cold sweat erupted accross his face. Nothing mattered anymore. Chaos was unleashed inside his head. Harold couldn't think straight-_what, you're worried about concentrating when someone just DIED? _

"Um – excuse me – I'd like to check out that book about shield spells?" The voice of a little ice wizard jerked Harold out of that deep abyss of chaos and back to reality. Unfortunately for him, that abyss was reality.

"No. We, um, we, we're closed." He replied, his tounge stone in his mouth. Much to the protest of the students. The old dog stumbled over and shut the doors, blocking out all the chaos. He could just see himself going into hyperventilation.

Peering over his desk, his fears were confirmed. His assistant was dead. Using one foot, he flipped Boris carefully onto his back. And immediately wished he hadn't. There was a bloody line cut deep and straight across his face, and his neck was severed almost all the way. His blue eyes were still open, filled with fear and disbelief.

This was _definitely _not good.

There was only one item in the library which could have made a cut that deep. Harold ran to the restricted section, to the back where the sword of Seveira DeathSword was kept. Sure enough, the case was smashed, and the sword was on the ground. Just laying there, innocently, like any other inanimate object.

Its blade was dripping with blood.

Harold sank to the ground, unable to process what this meant. The sword had killed Boris. The sword alone. No holder. He pulled himself to his feet and walked slowly back, giving himself time to figure out what this meant and what could happen.

By the time he got back to where the body was, he had figured it out.

And that was partly because the body was gone.

* * *

**Seeing as this story is a lot more brief, (I did most of the explanation in the previous story) I'm kinda "holding on" to this and releasing it bit by bit by bit...**

**Some of you have already tried to guess what would happen in this chapter or other chapters yet to come...feel free to guess all you want, but I'm not telling you if you're right or wrong! :)**

** I guess you'll just have to review, read, and find out! Hehehe...**

**So see ya until chapter 3! **

**- Severina**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

For the past week or so, life had been pure paradise for Bethany Ravenfriend. Ever since the rest of the world found out that she was the "destined one" every other person was dying to be friends with her.

If you think about it, it's not that surprising.

She was at her house, with about twenty friends, having her sixth party this week, classes completely abandoned, right along with her partner, Thomas Emberglow. But no biggie, right? Yeah. Even when she was going from a straight-A student to a straight-F, Bethany was having loads of fun.

So when the headmaster called her to his office, that wasn't exactly her top priority.

"I TOLD you, stop interrupting me!" Bethany watched him go, her hands on her narrow hips and a look of annoyance on her face. She had sent that message boy away three times this week. He came to tell her that she had to go to the headmaster's office, probably for something stupid. Well, no one interrupted the destined one and got away with it! She grabbed her wand and walked towards the door.

Bethany flung open the door to her house, putting on her most intimidating look. Which, by the way, wasn't very intimidating.

"Okay, get over here!" She screamed. No one came. She walked through the gates of her massive fantasy palace, twisting her head every which way to try and spot that annoying messenger boy.

Then she found him. Right in front of her. Lying on the ground.

Dead.

The Pink-and-orange-clad wizard opened her mouth and screamed.

"HELP! THERE'S A DEAD BODY ON MY LAWN! A BODY! AAAAAIIIII!" It was almost enough to make her feel sorry for yelling at him. Almost.

She leapt to her feet and ran to the headmaster's office, not even bothering to summon her pink dragon mount.

So knowing Bethany and her tendancy to get priorities mixed up, I'd say the Headmaster was very surprised when the school's biggest Prima Donna showed up, out of breath, in his office.

"There's – a – dead – body –[gasp] on – my – lawn-"

"If you showed up earlier, this wouldn't be that much of a shock. You better be grateful that I don't hold you responsible for his death!" Bethany gulped.

"Well – um – can I know what's going on? You _did_ call me to your office. And, well, now I'm here."

The headmaster turned to her.

"You remember Seveira? You killed her a week ago." He clearly disapproved of how Bethany had spent a week celebrating Seveira's death.

"Yah. Sure I remember." She replied, oblivious to the scorn in his voice.

"Well, then follow me."

* * *

**Well, here's Chapter Three...I know I've been gone for a really long time, so to attempt and make up for it, I'm going to post chapter four today along with this. **

**This wasn't one of the better chapters in my opinion, but that's just my opinion. I need to know what you guys think! **

**Thanks for any reviews you gave me for the previous chapters! They are ALWAYS appreciated!**

**- Severina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Harold Argleston was NOT in the mood for customers. He didn't know _how _he would manage the library without Boris…

"Hey, open up, it's the destined one!" _Ah, here she is again,_ he thought to himself, _stupid girl. Slacking off and acting like the spiral is hers._ With a feeling of particular annoyance, the librarian walked over and unlocked the door.

The headmaster strode in, Bethany following. He leaned over and whispered to Harold.

"_The sword."_

Harold nodded. He made a "follow me" motion with his hand, then walked down into the restricted section.

They were walking for several minutes before Harold screamed. At the end of the hall, a HUGE metal safe lay on its side. The door was bashed open. On the floor in front of it was Seveira's sword.

Bethany rolled her eyes. "What's the biggie?"

The other two stared at her like she was some kind of mutation. "You don't know?"

She shook her head.

The headmaster picked up the sword and handed it to her. "Take this sword to nightside and give it to Dworgyn. He will be able to explain this. "

IN NIGHTSIDE

It was gloomy. Gloomier than usual, anyway. Dworgyn stared sadly into the basin of death magic by his desk. The death school wasn't the same without Seveira. Seveira and her impossibly huge brain, death threats, and long, black sword.

Speaking of which…

A particularly annoying pyromancer came running in carrying said sword. The assistant's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT? THAT IS A MURDEROUS TOOL, 'TIS…"

"I don't know," Bethany gasped, (for she did not exercise regularly and sprinting was hard work for her) "everyone's freaking out about it and I don't know why…"

"Ah, where to start.."Dworgyn rasped, taking the sword. He turned it over several times before continuing.

"This is no ordinary sword. You cannot buy it in a shop or bid for it at the bazaar. She _made _this herself."

Bethany nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"She spent many years working on this. It required… _unusual_ reagents. One of them was a drop of her own blood. It marked ownership, making it so that it can only be wielded by her…"

"And…?" Bethany said, uninterested.

"_And _lately this sword has been murdering people."

"WHAT?! By ITSELF?!"

"No. By Seveira. Only she can…"

"But I KILLED HER!"

Dworgyn frowned. He had an impulse to kick the brat off a cliff. "If you were smart enough to pay attention," he scowled, "you would have remembered that she added a drop of blood to the sword. That drop of blood….is a drop of her _soul."_

The fire wizard paled. "A part of her is – _inside that sword?" _

Dworgyn nodded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the spiral. "Here's your proof." He raised the sword above the basin of death magic, and then released it. Oddly, it hovered above the rim and began to give off kind of a "shadowy" light. Bethany's eyes squinted in confusion, and then, after a moment, widened in horror.

The sword began to give off dense black smoke, filling the room. Much to Bethany's horror, the smoke began to take shape of a small, thin girl with a skull dress, high stiletto heels, (one of which was broken) and unmistakable purple cat's eyes. One of her slender, decaying hands was wrapped around the hilt of the sword _and _to top it off flesh had rotted away from random places, revealing bone and decaying tissue. And yet, the only thing Bethany could look at was the demented smile that obscured the face of the once proud Seveira Deathsword.

* * *

**Some of you did guess correctly, she is back!**

**Chapter Five is already written, but then again, I'm going to wait a little while before posting it (but NOTHING like my last absence D:) **

**See ya untill chapter Five!**

**- Severina**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya, I'm back! No more long absences...hopefully...I'm trying to update once a week or so. This is one of the longer chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

"Stop it! MAKE IT STOP!" Bethany wailed, shutting her eyes, anything to block out that terrible image from her mind. Her cries were to no avail. Dworgyn was in a trance-like state, staring with fearful eyes at the remains of his best student.

As she was screaming her little lungs out, the ghostly illusion of Seveira got clearer. More solid. More real. So real that she was able to step/float down off the basin, swing that sword, and behead Dworgyn. His body hit the floor with a soft thud, and his head rolled until it came to a stop at Bethany's feet.

"AAAAIIIII!" _This…is….impossible!_ She hid under the desk and glanced at the-_thing- _that used to be Seveira. A piece of flesh dropped off of Seveira's arm as she turned wildly, looking for Bethany. Bethany stared at the flesh. Already, worms were starting to come out of the floorboards and eat at it. The underside of it was green and moldy. That did it. Bethany threw up, losing her lunch and her hiding spot.

She heard the whistle of a sword being swung and dodged aside just as the desk was smashed to splinters.

_This was so . not. good!_

Running with speed she didn't know she had, Bethany wrenched open the door and sprinted out of Nightside, fearing for her life. Which was the logical thing to do, in this case.

She ran into the Headmaster's office, where Ambrose was having a meeting of sorts with the other Ravenwood professors.

"HELP! Theresazombieaftermeitkilled Dworgyn!"

The professors looked at her in shock, especially Ambrose. _What was that IDIOT assistant thinking?!_

As she said this, Seveira kicked down the door, took a single step forward, and beheaded the storm professor. Several people screamed, none of them having a clue as to what was going on or what needed to be done. The blade of the black sword was soaked in blood of all kinds, its owner on a killing rampage.

Bethany ran out the door, her mind a jumbled mess. There was one person who could help her kill this thing. Or so she thought.

THOMAS EMBERGLOW'S HOUSE

Thomas Emberglow, a grandmaster pyromancer, sat dejectedly on his bed. For seven days he sat here contemplating what had happened some time ago in the house of blackness. He wasn't destined. He defeated the black heart. He _had _the black heart.

The evilness inside of him seemed to turn on and off. There were some times where he could think for himself and sometimes he had this unstoppable lust for blood. For a week now, he had barricaded himself in his house, to avoid becoming a mass murderer of sorts, and to avoid being killed.

And this pyromancer knew all too well that he would be killed by his best friend, Bethany.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"LET ME IIIIIN!"

Thomas blanched with dread, for he knew that voice all too well. She sounded scared. That wasn't good. Quickly opening the door, he pulled Bethany inside, then slammed it shut.

"You shouldn't have come here." What had he done? What if the heart took over him? What would happen to her if it did? "Look, there's something I haven't told you….."

"I'm all ears. But make it quick, Seveira's after me." Bethany replied.

"Seveira? I thought we-"

"I know, me too. It's more like she's some sort of _zombie_. She's killed four people already!"

"Not good. But I can't help you." Just then, his chest seemed to give a sort of _tug._ It was like an icy hand was rising out of a frozen winter lake, there to dominate him and drag him down into its mindless depths. He had experienced this feeling a million times before and a million times again. It was the heart.

"You've got to!" Bethany pleaded. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't invite you to celebrate, it just-"

"Get OUT!" Bethany squealed in shock at his yell. Thomas closed his eyes and fought the evilness of the heart rising inside him…. "You'll die if you stay here…."

"MY LIFE'S IN DANGER!" She yelled. "I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND AND YOU WANT TO _WATCH ME DIE?! _YOU DEFEATED THE BLACK HEART! SURELY YOU CAN DEFEAT ITS ONCE USED CONTAINER!" The feeling of dread consumed Thomas. She hadn't known…..and she wouldn't understand….

"Look, I'M THE BLACK HEART." He gasped, sweat beading on his forehead. Was this how Seveira felt when she was contained in that crypt, awaiting battle? To be killed by Bethany? _And him? _Was that what he was made to do? Thomas's mind was in a craze.

Then the voice came.

_Yes…..you know…it all concludes some time. Why not now….why not now? Bring her…I want her….._

Thomas shook his head and stuffed his fingers in his ears, a futile attempt to block out that awful-haunting-unavoidable voice. The heart, it was becoming painfully obvious, like an itch that you could never scratch….he wanted it…._blood._

"Bethany…please…" He smiled sadly. It would be just so much easier if he was ended now, now that she was here….mercy to him and peace to the spiral…._yes, that sounded nice._ "End me…..end this….now.."

The blonde fire wizard's mouth fell open, tears immediately filling her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. No one knew _how _she could get so emotional so fast.

"No…..no!" She said, backing up to the door and shaking her head.

"I'm evil, Bethany. _Evil._ Unclean. Impure. It will only be better-"

"I don't CARE how evil you are, I can't kill you!" She screamed, tears running down her face. Thomas grabbed her hand. She would kill him. Even if he had to place the dagger into her hand and direct it into his heart. Seizing his knife from under his bed before she could get her hands on it, he turned to her. This had to end _now. _There was an urge building up inside him to go against all laws of humanity and drive that blade into the girl's breast, not his own. _Now! Before it's too late! _He silently pleaded. _Please…..please just end it!_

" I won't kill you, Thomas!"

All traces of humanity left his face, being replaced by a demented grin. He dropped the knife.

"I knew you wouldn't…hehe….and now….._IT'S TOO LATE_."

"_SLAM!" _

Bethany wheeled around to find a most unpleasant surprise. There, stuck right through the door, was Seveira's sword, the tip of the blade inches from the back of her neck, almost severing her spinal cord. Seveira was just outside the door. She was trapped.

It required a little bit of thinking on her feet, but somehow, Bethany managed to survive. She wrenched open the door and jumped aside quickly. Seveira was flung inside. Bethany ran out the open door, and then slammed it shut, using her fire magic to melt the door handle and seal the lock shut, trapping Thomas in along with the necromancer. Then she ran.

* * *

**Yup, there's chapter five! Chapter Six will be up in about a week, but I might put it up faster if you guys review!**

**Please let me know how you like it! :)**

**-Severina**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Malorn Ashthorn, Duncan Grimwater, and several other death students had quite a shock when they entered the death classroom and found their teacher dead on the floor.

"Eeeww!"

"HIS HEAD'S RIGHT THERE!"

"I'm gonna puke-"

The doors were blown open and "the destined one" marched in. She didn't get a very happy reaction from the necromancers.

"Aw, great. The _destined _one. Come to save the day?"

"Just what we needed."

Bethany put her right hand on her hip, using her other hand to wipe the dried tears on her face away. "Were you guys always this hating?"

Sierra MythHeart, a life student whose secondary was death, scowled. "Not always. But since you blew up one of the most memorable necromancers…" There were murmurs of agreement.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Bethany pleaded, "but she was _evil!"_

"Just because we're not all _goody-two-shoes_ like you-"

"Just because we're not murder-obsessed goths-"

"What the heck? You call that an _insult?"_

"Your so-called "memorable necromancer" was the one that beheaded that blockhead assistant of yours."

"WHAT?!" Sierra's reaction was of anger and shock.

Bethany nodded grimly. "At first, she was just an invisible spirit and that sword seemed to go around killing people on its own. Then that _idiot _of a professor-"

"HEY!"

" – brought her into the physical world and now SHE'S ON A KILLING RAMPAGE." The room fell silent. "So if anyone has, like, a spell or something that could, y'know, um, kill her, I'd be very grateful."

The death students scoffed. If you were there, you would literally be able to tell what they were thinking. _She kills our best classmate, "accidentally" resurrects her, and then asks us to help kill her? Wow. If we kill anything, it will be that goody-two-shoes fire girl._

Sierra was shocked at how Bethany could not feel the loathing incinerate her skin.

"Hang on," Malorn spoke up from somewhere around the back of the room, "a _spirit? Killing rampage? _She may have been dark, but that doesn't sound like her at all…"

Bethany stomped her feet in annoyance. "YOU DON'T _GET_ IT!"

"Aww, having temper time?" A death student teased in a mocking voice.

"It isn't her! Yeah, so she's still Seveira. But she's dead."

It was confusing all the way. The death students were clueless. The only way they would understand is-

[_FWWWWWP]_

Quite a few, mostly girls, screamed. A black sword blade was stuck through the door, several wood splinters flying everywhere. Bethany was in shock. _How did she get out of that house so fast?! _No, scratch that. _How are we GONNA LIVE?!_

As if on cue, Malorn pointed his wand at the door and blew it up.

* * *

**In my opinion this chapter isn't the best I've ever written...it's kind of a "hand-off" into Chapter 7... Speaking of which, should be posted next week.**

**Until the next chapter, **

**- Severina :)**


End file.
